Will Stronghold
Will Stronghold is the main antagonist of the Disney Sky High film. He is the bastard son of the world's greatest superhero , the Jet Stream. Will is by far the weakest student at Sky High He is usually targeted at his school by both the school bullies, Lash and Speed and his family's arch nemesis, Royal Pain. Speed and Lash beat up Will on a daily basis. At first, Will is shy and timid but later becomes more open towards others and becoming popular, after he got his powers. However he soon, once again, became shy and timid due to being overpowered by Speed and Lash. His best friend is Layla who later starts dating him. However she leaves him after he loses a rematch against Speed and Lash in Save the Citizen. Appearance Will is a light-skinned 14-year old boy with dark brown hair which he usually styles pulled back. He usually wears dingy red and orange and putrid blue lines clothes later one he wore a dinky red shirt with a white jacket and blue jeans and two red shoes. After Save the Citizen, the rematch of a century, Will became paralyzed from the waist down after he was ran over by Speed. Relationships Layla Williams (former Best friend ; girlfriend) Layla has Agrokinesis she can control plants to do her bidding she also has plant manipulation as well being able to grow plants. Layla was the bestfriend of Will since first grade. They had a misunderstanding because of Gwen telling Layla that Will doesn't like her and telling her that the whole school knows that she has a crush on Will. But she forgave Will because Will realized that he was wrong being a little snobbish to the sidekicks after he was made a hero. They became lovers after the war against Royal Pain (Gwen) and was seen floating and kissing outside the school during the continuation of the Homecoming. (See:Lill) After Save the Citizen, and Will's disfigurement, Layla left him. Gwendolyn Grayson (Ex-girlfriend ; arch-enemy) Gwendolyn Grayson is the ex-girlfriend and arch-enemy of Will. Will developed a crush on her when she first saw her and had a relationship with her. But after Gwen told Layla that Will doesn't like her, Will dumped Gwen that caused the break-up of the two so Will decided not to go at the Homecoming because of the breakup. He read the yearbook of his father and saw a girl named Susan "Sue" Tenny who looks perfectly like Gwen. When he turned it to the next page, he saw that girl holding the Pacifier (which was lost after Speed took it by the commands of Gwen) and thought that she was Gwen's mother. When he discovered that Sue, Gwen and Royal Pain are the same person, he was shocked. He fought against her and was very successful in defeating Gwen. Warren Peace (Best friend ; former enemy) He has pyrokinesis by being able to shoot fire from his hands. Warren also can control his powers from a tiny flame to massive heat bursts. Josie Stronghold (Mother) Josie Stronghold a.k.a Jetstream is Will's mother. She is a successful real estate agent. As Jetstream, she has the power of supersonic flight; she is also touted as being an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Steve Stronghold (Father) Basil Oregano is Will's non biological father. Basil hates his son due to the fact he knows he is not biological father. Category:Heroes Category:Sky High Students Category:Super strong Category:Flight Category:Males Category:Characters